Fun on the farm
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: what do Eva and Ezekiel do for fun on his father's farm? well, they call it Moo Moo Cow...


**A/N** takes place after Feral, so yes, it's Eva and Ezekiel. If I'm lucky, this will turn out really funny.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel led his little sister Mary through the fields to the barn. He grinned at the idea of showing her what he and Eva had done. She noticed.<p>

"What?" Mary asked.

"You'll see." Ezekiel said. When they went in the barn, all the animals he was in charge of were in there. Eva was there too, she was staying with them until school started. He took his place.

"I got that hit the bleat the block, you can get that bass overload, I got that rock and roll, that future flow!" Ezekiel said. Mary was staring at him, not comprehending what was going on. "That digital spit, next level visual, I got that!"

"Moo moo moo!" Missy and Cooper, his cow and bull, sang.

"Gotta get that!" Ezekiel said.

"Moo moo moo!" the cows said.

"I like that moo moo cow, them chickens be jacking our style!" Eva said, pointing at Ezekiel's chickens. They were named Picken, Licken, Flicken, and Sticken. Why? Because those names rhymed with chicken, of course. Mary laughed.

"They try to cover our swagger, we're in that new barn now!" Eva said. True, his father had recently built a new barn. "It's so 3008, the old one's 2000 and late, we got that moo moo moo, that future moo moo moo, let me get it now!"

"Moo moo moo!" the cows said. "Moo moo moo!"

"I'm on that supersonic moo, you hear that spaceship moo, and when I step inside the room, animals go oink, oink, and moo! You're stuck on super!" Ezekiel said. He pointed to his pig.

"Oink oink!" Quiggs the pig said.

"That low-fi super eight bit, I'm on that HD flat, this bleat go!" Ezekiel said, pointing to the cows and the sheep.

"Moo moo!" the cows said.

"Baa!" William, the sheep, said.

"I'm a sheep when you turn me on, into the future cyber-tron, harder, faster, better, stronger, bleating to ladies extra longer!" Ezekiel said. By now, Mary was laughing uncontrollably. "Cause we got the bleat that pounds, we got the bleat that pounds, we got the bleat that always brings the moo moo to your cow!"

"Animals in the barn!" Eva said. "If you want to get down!"

All the room was silent. Eva commanded the hayloft they used as a stage.

"Put your hooves in the air!" Eva said. Some of the animals tried to lift their hooves. "William Lamb, drop the bleat now!"

Eva pointed at William, who started bleating.

"He be rocking them bleats!" Ezekiel said.

"Yep, yep." Eva said.

"He be rocking them bleats!" Ezekiel said.

"Yep, yep, yep." Eva said. "Yep."

"Here we go, here we go, satellite radio, you're getting hit with the," Ezekiel said.

"Moo moo!" the cows said.

"Bleats so big we're stepping on leprechauns, you're getting hit with the," Ezekiel said.

"Moo moo!" the cows said.

"You're getting hit with the!" Ezekiel said.

"Moo moo!" the cows said.

"You're getting hit with the!" Ezekiel said. The cows thumped their hooves on the ground. "This bleat be bumping, bumping, this bleat go!"

"Moo moo!" the cows said.

"Let the bleat rock." Ezekiel said, imitating the voice of the guy from the song.

"Baa!" the sheep said.

"Let the bleat rock." Ezekiel said. "Let the bleat rock! This bleat be bumping, bumping, this bleat go!"

"Moo moo!" the cows said.

"I like that moo moo cow, them chickens be jacking our style, they try to cover our swagger, we're in that new barn now! It's so 3008, the old one's 2000 and late, we got that moo moo moo, that future moo moo moo, let me get it now!" Eva sang.

"Moo moo moo!" the cows said. "Moo moo moo!"

"Let the bleat rock!" Ezekiel said. Mary was still laughing, and Ezekiel and Eva started laughing with her.

"Eva?" Mary asked. Eva took another minute to stop laughing.

"Yeah?" Eva asked.

"How much did Zeke pay you?" Mary asked.

"Pay me? What do you mean?" Eva asked.

"You didn't choose to do that, did you?" Mary asked.

"Are you kidding? I helped him come up with it!" Eva said.

"Oh." Mary said.

"And we videotaped it, too. We're gonna put it on the internet." Ezekiel said.

"Well, I guess you guys don't have to worry about a fourth season if you do that." Mary said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Me: YES! that was freaking hilarious!

Ryan: no kidding!

Kayla: I like that moo moo cow.

Derek: them chickens be jacking our style.

Kayla: William Lamb, drop the bleat now!

Ryan: baa!

Derek: he be rocking them bleats!

Ryan: yep, yep.

Me: thank you, goodnight!


End file.
